Return of the Hunters
by The Rican Ruckus
Summary: Victims of the E.D. murders return to Forks looking for revenge and Edward...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The E.D. Murders

It was another gray day in Forks as Bella went for her normal walk. But today was different as she noticed the main road congested with moving vans and eighteen-wheelers. But what was odd to her was that they seemed to be around a house she didn't even know was there. Which was odd because Edward and her must have passed by that spot numerous times.

"This I have to investigate," she thought to herself.

She found an unbelievable amount of workers walking past her through an open gate fit for a palace and there at the end of the road-the palace. Bella stood there speechless jaw hanging open.

"Hey!" A girl said running down the steps and embracing her in a bear hug. "I'm Elaina and that's my brother," she said pointing to a muscled Hispanic carrying a box. He nodded in reply. "Man of many words. So you live here?"

Bella was still amazed by the housed, "Yes sorry," she said getting out of her stupor. "I'm Bella, Swan."

"Swan?" She said to herself. "Ricky why do I know that name-Swan?"

"The sheriff," he yelled back before going into the house.

"Your father," she asked.

"One and the same," Bella replied. "You know I've walk by this place a million times and never notice."

"I know right?" She replied. "With the way the moss grew over the gates _we_ almost passed it. But come in."

"No I couldn't intrude." Bella told her.

"Nonsense come on," she said taking her by the hand into the house. She was overtly bubbly and energetic.

"And I thought the outside was impressive," Bella said passing a number of statues. Then she entered a room with an enormous room which was lined with stairs on each side of them that led to the second floor balcony.

"Gestion the usual sandwich, Bella," she asked Bella after passing her order to her butler "Uuuh the same," Bella replied. They went to the dining room and sat at a table that fit for fifty people.

"Sorry about the table my brother has his meetings here." She said sitting down.

"Ow what does your brother do?" Bella asked.

"I'm a hunter," He said dropping himself into a seat exhausted.

"A little decorum please," she told him. "Sorry."

"No it's fine," Bella told her. "So what brings you guys to Forks."

"The anniversary of our parent's death."

"I'm sorry," Bella replied. "What happen?"

"We're not quite sure," Elaina said. "They were found dead, pale with the letters E.D. etched on the ground next to them." Bella started breathing heavy.

"Ask your dad about the E.D. murders it was an epidemic that hit folks like a storm." Ricky said.

"Is it four o'clock already," Bella said looking at her watch. "I promised my dad that I'd have the house clean by five."

"But you haven't touched your sandwich." Elaina argued.

"I'll take it to go," Bella said wrapping it up in her napkin. "Thank you!" She yelled back running out the room. Bella was home in a flash her dad sprawled on the couch.

"Murders…E.D." Bella said between breaths.

"Bells slow down I can't understand you," He said sitting up.

"What do you know about the E.D. murders?" She said calming down.

"E.D. murders where-."

"I met their kids," Bella replied.

"Which ones," he replied.

"There's more than two?"

"Bella there was numerous people killed by E.D." Charley replied. Bella felt the need to sit down. "The city was put on curfew and basically locked down for a couple of months. The murders rocked the town. We almost had to call in the SWAT team."

"How?" Bella found it hard to talk. "How did it end?"

"The murders just…stopped. We were able to live again. And in time life went back to normal. Bella are you okay?"

"Just being with the victims shook me up," Bella said unable to believe what she was hearing. "I'll be back later."

"Alright hun." Charlie said eyeing her as she left. She called Edward and met him in town.

"Are you alright you sounded-." Edward stopped dead in his track.

"Edward? What is it?" She asked seeing a look of terror pass over him.

"That smell," he said pulling her into him. "It can't be. Bella I have to go."

"No," she said grabbing his hand. "Tell me what's going on."

"I need to go," he replied.

"Wha-?"

"And you need deniability if asked," he said walking to his car.

"No that's not good enough," she said running over to his car and closing the door preventing him from entering. "What's going on?"

"When I know you'll know. I promise." He said. Bella was about to argue. "When I know! In the meantime just try to stay away from them and keep your answers to a minimum. Just ignore them all together if you can."

Bella's head was swimming. Questions on top of questions started to compound in her head. She couldn't stay still. She decided to walk to the open meadow. Where Edward and her have had so many memories. She walked into the meadow and out of all the people to find there was Elaina.

"Hey beautiful!" She said standing up with flowers in her hand. "Used to come here when I was young. My mother and I would pick them up and make necklaces out of them." Elaina put a necklace around Bella's neck. A shriek went down Bella's spine when Elaina touched her. "Lovely. Was such a peaceful time. Life was a lot simpler then. So, what brings you out?"

"Uhh, questions," Bella answered looking for a way to get out.

"It's funny how open spaces make you think clearer, right? So what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"You sure," Elaina asked. Bella looked away. "Okay that's fair maybe we're not there yet. Well Miss Swan I hope you get the answers to your questions good-." Bella turned around to find out why Elaina never finished saying good-bye.

"What is it?" Bella asked seeing a freight stricken teenager. Bella following her line of sight got her answer. Vampires! They came out from the woods hungry as ever.

"Bella stay behind me." Elaina said to her.

"Elaina!"

"This is not up to debate," She told her. "Go into my purse and push the middle button on my cell phone." Bella did what she was told. Then she immediately went to her phone trying to call Edward, but he didn't pick up.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER-2

"Take it easy guys," Elaina said to them.

"You shouldn't have come back," said the closest vampire who obviously was the leader of the pack. He directed the rest of the team, the other three, into strategic positions.

"Well I am back and you know firsthand what my brother will do if he'd caught you even _attempting _to harm me or us for that matter." She told him.

"What is going on?" Bella thought to herself. Not only was this girl able to argue with these villains. She did it with such poise and confidence.

"Your bluffing I think she's bluffing," the leader replied.

"Looks that way to me," said the smaller one rubbing his hands as he went around the side.

"And she's with a human that just smells delish," said a huge vampire referring to Bella.

"We are going to eat well tonight." Said the other vampire making his way out the woods. They all broke into laughter.

"Alright men enough of the chatter," the leader said turning his attention to them. "You know it's not polite to play with our food. Well-." But those were the last steps the leader ever took. As a flash came up beside him and with one punch shattered his face into a million pieces.

"Sorry fellas but this restaurant is closed," Ricky said standing by the faceless vampire with a wooden sword at hand. "You'll have to get your meals somewhere else."

"You!" Said the huge vampire. The other three enclosed on him. A punch kick and back fist sent them flying in different directions.

"Impossible," Bella thought to herself. Not only was it impossible for Ricky to just land a punch with creatures that move at that speed. But for him to make a dent-impossible she kept saying to herself.

The smaller vampire grabbed Ricky's shoulder as the big one came up from the front. Reaching back Ricky grabbed the smaller vampire by the wrist and turning it he took control of him. Swinging him around Ricky tossed the vampire into the big one and spinning forward he dropped his wooden sword on the third vampire, who thought Ricky would be too distracted with the others. Into two pieces Ricky cut the vamp breaking it down the middle.

"Get off of me!" The huge vampire said shoving aside the smaller one. In a sprint he went after Ricky with the smaller one not far behind. Tossing the wooden sword, end over end, Ricky shattered the big vampire's torso. It's head falling on top of it's legs. Ricky catching the sword midair spun through and baseball swung through the other vampires head. Pieces flew out everywhere as a headless vampire dropped to the ground.

"Are you guys okay," Ricky said appearing next to them in a blur.

"Yeah I'm okay thank you," Elaina said giving her brother a hug. Bella was so shocked she missed stepped and twisted her ankle.

"Easy now!" Ricky said catching her before she fell. "Come on lets get you guys home."

On the couch Bella sat in that mansion as Ricky attended her ankle. "How, that's not, how in the world," Bella's mind was like a neon sign flashing new questions as fast as the sign changed colors. "It's vampires you hunt isn't it?" She finally got out.

"Vampires, werewolves, zombies," Ricky told her.

"Gargoyles don't forget them," Elaina added from her sprawled out position on the love seat.

"Gargoyles," Ricky added feeling out her ankle making sure it wasn't serious. "Now you're sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Not if it isn't serious," she replied.

"It's not," he told her.

"Then no,' she replied quickly wanting to get back to who they are. "Your parents they were killed…by vampires."

"That's right," Ricky said looking through the first-aid kit.

"No! They were killed-."

"By vampires!" Ricky replied cutting his sister off.

"They could of lived-." She replied.

"Lived," He repeated. "Lived! As vampires out of the question. That's no life."

"But at least they would've been here they'd still be around and-."

"Enough," he said spirited. "Do you know where an ace bandage is?"

"I think there's one in the kitchen cabinet." She said walking out frustrated.

"You don't think they could have had a descent life as vampires?" Bella asked.

"I don't tell my sister this," Ricky said sitting back taking a sigh. "But my parents went on a rampage after they turned. They killed seven people. Two were children for goodness sake. They weren't my parents. Their eyes were blood red creatures of instinct more than conscience. Trust me becoming a vampire is not something that is to be desired."

Bella looked into the fire roasting in the living. Thinking long and hard about the change she was to take in a couple of months. "You're not just here for the anniversary are you?"

"Not entirely thank you," Ricky said receiving the ace bandage from his sister.

"No two weeks ago we were in Seattle," Elaina said plopping herself back in the love seat. "They were clearing a situation that was going on up there. You might of heard about it."

"Ow yeah something about disappearances?" Bella said acting like she didn't know much about it.

"Yeah well that was vampires living as vampires," Ricky said directing his comments towards Elaina. "We heard there was a battle in that very meadow you two were in. I told not to go there didn't I?"

"That mom's and I meadow those bats can hunt somewhere else." Elaina replied.

"Anyways," Ricky replied rolling his eyes. "We came to check it out. Stand up for me sweetheart." Ricky asked of her helping her to her feet. "Feels good?"

"Yeah you're pretty good at that." Bella admitted.

"He so should have been a doctor." Elaina added.

"I'm not becoming a doctor," Ricky replied dismissively. Elaina stuck her tongue out at him. "Let me walk you home."

"I'm fine I live just around the way." Bella told him.

"You walking home alone? Out of the question," Ricky replied. She was about to argue. "With those things about, come on. Not, another, word." He said cutting her off.

Charlie met them at the door. "Bells you alright?"

"Just twisted my ankle," she said before being passed to Charlie.

"I tell you Bells those ankles don't work for nothing." Charlie replied helping her up the steps. "Thanks Ricky. And Elaina you're becoming a women aren't you?"

"Don't remind me," Ricky said putting his arm around his sister. "You have a shotgun I could borrow for these boys?"

"And bullets," Charlie replied. "Thanks again."

"Not a problem." Ricky said walk off.

"You know them?" Bella asked. Seeming to get more and more hidden information by the minute as the day went on.

"Ow sure," Charlie said turning on the television. "Investigated them after there's parents went missing. Tragedy it was never finding them."

Bella couldn't believe all that had transpired. She left to go to her room.

"Bells," Charlie said getting up to help her.

"I got it dad." He told her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thank you good night." She said. She got to her bed and reached for her phone calling Edward. "We need to talk you are in serious danger."


End file.
